


Ciepło, cieplej, meksykańskie więzienie

by NoNameRat



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, czyli Murdoc siedzi w meksykańskim więzieniu, dialogs in english and spanish, narracja po polsku, pomiędzy fazą 1 i 2
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Chrapliwe krakanie niosło się echem po całym skrzydle więzienia. Wreszcie jedno z ciał, to zielone z kępką rozczochranych czarnych włosów na czubku, odpowiedziało wydając z siebie gardłowy, zirytowany jęk.- Shaddup, ya stupid bird!





	Ciepło, cieplej, meksykańskie więzienie

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za pomoc z hiszpańskim mojemu rodzeństwu Kazikowi.

Cortez z łopotem skrzydeł zadokował na małym zakratowanym okienku więziennej celi. Przez chwilę łypał na więźniów czerwonymi paciorkowymi oczyma, aż wreszcie zakrakał ostro, drapiąc pazurami o metalowe pręty, czekając na reakcję od trzech nieruchomych ciał. Zero odzewu, jedynie niski mężczyzna oparty o żółtawą ścianę nasunął głębiej kapelusz na czoło.  
Chrapliwe krakanie niosło się echem po całym skrzydle więzienia. Wreszcie jedno z ciał, to zielone z kępką rozczochranych czarnych włosów na czubku, odpowiedziało wydając z siebie gardłowy, zirytowany jęk.  
\- Shaddup, ya stupid bird!  
Przez chwilę przyciskał dłoń do czoła próbując ignorować Corteza - świat po przebudzeniu był zdecydowanie zbyt jasny, zbyt głośny i dziwnie pachniał, nawet jak na standardy Murdoca. Cisnął w ptaszysko kamykiem, który wymacał pod ręką. Ptak nie przejął się nieudolnym atakiem – pocisk odbił się od ściany i spadł na  brzuch wąsatego meksykanina, który spał jak kamień na jedynej pryczy w celi. Przez chwilę jeszcze stukał dziobem o kraty, żeby wreszcie niezdarnie przecisnąć się do środka. Sfrunął na podłogę, kurz i brud uniosły się w powietrze pod wpływem podmuchu wiatru skrzydeł, który przełamał też na chwilę stojący w miejscu gorąc meksykańskiego powietrza. Cela była niewielka, a i tak przeludniona  o jedną nadprogramową osobę, którą był Murdoc. Basista całe swoje wakacje spędził bawiąc się w burdelu, a ponieważ jedyne czym zapłacił na do widzenia to fałszywe czeki, tak resztę Mēxihco oglądał zza więziennych kratek.  
\- Ughh, bloody hell, shut _up_ , will ya?! Damn loud eyeballs eater… okay, okay, I sAID OKAY, wha’ you want, hmm? Errrr… wot is that? – Zaniedbanymi, zbyt długimi paznokciami złapał za sznurek odwiązując zwiniętą kartkę papieru przy nodze ptaka.  
Odpowiedź z Kong Studios! Murdoc nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem Cortez zdołał przefrunąć taki kawał drogi z Meksyku do Anglii i z powrotem. Od samego początku kruczysko powiewało mu jakimś szatańskim zapachem, dlatego od razu się polubili. W końcu pozna swój swego.  
Miesiąc temu przywiązał Cortezowi do łapy wiadomość, żeby ktokolwiek przeczyta tę wiadomość przesłał mu jakieś pieniądze albo narkotyki, i wyrzucił ptaka przez okno. Szczerze, wolał dostać w powrotnej wiadomości to drugie, bo lepiej tym syfem handluje się w więzieniu. Od biedy jakieś fajki, bo tych nigdy za wiele. Nie sądził jednak, że wiadomość dotrze, że któryś z członków jego zespołu będzie w Kong, a tym bardziej, że dostanie odpowiedź! Może nawet malutki woreczek z białym proszkiem, hmm? To by było miłe.  
\- Ooh, yo’ pretty birdy, good job! Grrrreat work, nahahahayy, let’s see wha' we have here, ye? – Wymamrotał na wpół do siebie, a na wpół do ptaka, który usiadł na jego nodze i zaczął skubać  mu spodnie.

Fioletowym długopisem, pismem w które ktoś włożył sporo zaangażowania starannie stawiając litery, koślawym angielskim wiadomość mówiła:

  
„Hi Mudz! I’m writing new tunes and lyrics for next Gorillaz album :)  
You want chek it? Look is first trak:”  
  
W tym miejscu była pięciolinia, która ciągnęła się przez chwilę, pod spodem małymi literkami spisane uwagi, trochę pytajników i japońskie słowa których Murdoc nie znał.

„I think about title for album. ‘We Are Happy Landfill’!  
Album is not so happy, but KStudios (or mayby we are) is definitely landfill.  
And where are you? 2D and Russ is not here neider and I'm going to Japan for a while.  
I don’t know when I come back. I must find my past and myself again.  
I like your new bird pet, but he aet one zombie eye.  
Ok, bye! :)

Noodle”

Nie zauważył nawet w którym momencie listu jego lewa powieka dostała tiku, a szczęka zaczęła zwisać luźno. Zamknął ją ze wściekłym mlaskiem niedowierzania i zmiął list w dłoni, mieląc przekleństwa pod nosem. Cisnął zwiniętym w kulkę papierem na bok.  
\- Littl’ wasabi punk, no drugs, no ciggy, I can’t beliv'...  
\- ¿Qué pasa, amigo?– odezwał się współwięzień spod ściany. Niski, ciemnowłosy facet, Carlos Benito, leniwie zsunął słomiany kapelusz z głowy i zaczął się nim wachlować. Pot błyszczał mu na skroniach, od niechcenie zerkał na brytyjskiego znajomego niezrażony jego złością, to na małe więzienne okienko.  
\- Noodle! She, she is writin’ new album without me?! I-It’s just, ya kno’ Carlos, it’s just… _wrrrong_. Ye? Really _malo_. ‘Cause, it’s… it’s MY band. Sooo, no good news for me today, pal. Pass me booz, will ya? Oi, Carlos, dame alcohol! Ehhhrrr, todo.. umm... el mand-- no, el mundo está en contra mí…  
Carlos rzucił okiem w kierunku krat drzwi, po czym wyciągnął zza siebie niemal pustą już butelkę. Smętne resztki pływały na dnie. Może akuratnie starczy na klina.

To było niedorzeczne. _Jak mogła mu tak napisać?!_  Czy miłosierdzia już w swym nastoletnim sercu nie miała? A takie słodkie dziecko z niej było. Musi się stąd wydostać, zanim sama napisze całość, odnajdzie tego niebieskiego przygłupa z dwoma dziurami w twarzy i nawiedzonego perkusistę, a jego, biednego basistę wujka Murdoca na więziennym wyroku zastąpią jakimś klonem czy cyborgiem.  
Ale Gorillaz nie mogło przecież istnieć bez niego, prawda? To przecież JEGO kapela! On ich wszystkich znalazł i pozwolił im być częścią czegoś większego od nich samych, pozwolił im kreować i służyć temu pięknu i geniuszu muzyki. Nie, nienienie, nie może przecież przejąć JEGO zespołu. Zawsze przecież szczerzyła swoją twarzyczkę, jak to cudownie być w Gorillaz, prawda? A na Gorillaz składał się ON i reszta co tam grała z nim, no. Na razie Noodle jedzie do Japonii, dobrze, niech zwiedza dziecko świat, ech, niech znajduje siebie czy cokolwiek tam nagryzmoliła w liście. Japonia, ech? Niech jedzie, on w tym czasie posiedzi sobie tutaj. W meksykańskim więzieniu. Sam. Samotny. Bez muzyki. W więzieniu.

\- No hay más alcohol – sapnął niewyraźnie zerkając przez szyjkę na dno zielonej butelki, którą właśnie opróżnił do końca. Z westchnieniem oddał ją Carlosowi, który zawinął ją pod pazuchę.  
Porozumiewał się ze swoimi nowymi meksykańskimi  przyjaciółmi mieszaniną wszystkich języków które znał. Szybko wykreślił japońszczyznę z ich konwersacji, jako że żaden z nich nie miał nawet nikłych podstaw języka, które z kolei Murdoc podłapał słuchając jak Russel pałętał się po Kong Studios ucząc się intensywnie japońskiego, żeby móc lepiej komunikować się z Noodle. Mieszanina angielskiego i hiszpańskiego sprawdzała się na razie jak najlepiej, dlatego już darował sobie próby przemycenia holenderskiego. On odświeżał swój hiszpański ze szkoły, oni trochę znali angielski i jakoś to szło.  
\- Grrrreat. And wot now. Noodle is probably out of reach now. This... this _morrron_ 2D is too stupid to do anything. Aaand Russ don’t give a shiet. I can’t even contact with ’em. – Nie był to wprawdzie zaostrzony rygor, ale powiedzmy, że było to szczególne więzienie. Panowały tu trochę inne zasady niż w zwyczajnym zakładzie. Poczta była poza zasięgiem, tak samo jak możliwość odwiedzin.  
\- Noodle, esta pequeña guitarrista? Eh, aún necesitas este papel? – Carlos wskazał na zmięty list, drugą ręką już wyjmował woreczek z tabaką i ziołem, gotowy do zwinięcia skręta. Murdoc nie odpowiedział. Porwał świstek z ziemi, wyprostował go, wygładził, złożył na cztery i wsunął do kieszeni spodni. Zresztą, to jedyny kawałek ubrania jaki na sobie miał w tej chwili.  
\- Sí, la guitarrista de mi banda.  
\- He pensado que tu tocas la guitarra.  
\- ‘coz bloody I am! I play bass. La guitarra baja. El Diablo – zachichotał do siebie, rękami w powietrzu łapał akordy i szarpał struny robiąc riff na nieistniejącym gryfie instrumentu. Na dźwięki imienia gitary Cortez znów zaczął krakać i hałasować. Murdoc zaśmiał się chrapliwie do wtóru i splątał nogi w siad turecki, opierając głowę o ścianę. Hałas obudził drzemiącego do tej pory Pedro „Shitbag” Lapetzo, tęgiego gościa z kapeluszem, który stylowo ozdobiony był dużą dziurą postrzałową. Ponoć przeciwnik Pedro dostał  podobną dziurę, lecz nie w nakrycie głowy, tylko trochę niżej.  
\- Yur late for booz. Smoke? – Zaproponował Murdoc. Pedro zdawał się lepiej rozumieć angielski niż jego niski przyjaciel. Murdoc zastanawiał się, czy nie są jakąś rodziną, kuzynami może. W każdym razie, skończył się alkohol, zaraz wyjdą z zapałek, papierosów i czego jeszcze. Nie był gotowy na zmierzenie się z rzeczywistością bez używek.  
\- Hellooo, sober world… - mruknął, wkładając do ust papierosa, którego odmówił Pedro.  
 Zapowiadał się kolejny paskudny, duszny dzień w meksykańskim więzieniu. Nie ma mowy, żeby miał tu siedzieć jeszcze, ile to?… A tak, _30 lat._

\- Oi, Pedro. Carlos… – zaczął powoli, gładząc Corteza po piórach. – I have been here for a while. But ya guys, yur here for... khee, err, a long time, I beliv’. Wot d’ya say if I dare to allude somethn’ about a… let’s call it directly, escape plan, hhmm?  
Meksykanie złapali swoje spojrzenia i powoli wznieśli brwi. Carlos rzucił powiedział coś szybko do Pedro, czego Murdoc nie zdołał zrozumieć, po czym obydwaj uśmiechnęli się. No, teraz zaczynamy rozmawiać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fakty:  
> \- Murdoc siedział w meksykańskim więzieniu gdzie poznał dwóch los bandidos  
> \- Noodle ma tu około 13 lat (w czasie wypuszczenia Demon Days ma już 15)  
> \- przed wyjazdem do Japonii nie umiała zbyt dobrze anielskiego (dopiero tam wróciła jej pamięć)  
> \- Noodle skomponowała/napisała większość rzeczy do Demon Days  
> \- Cortez na jednym z oficjalnych rysunków je gałkę oczną  
> \- Kong Studios jest pełne zombie

**Author's Note:**

> (English or Spanish aren't my first languages, if you see any mistakes, please let me know!)  
> (But keep in mind that Noodle English is really bad in this phase, also Spanish isn't Murdoc first language neither.)
> 
> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz coś dodać od siebie. :)


End file.
